HARRY POTTER Y SU SEXTO AÑO
by Paula
Summary: LEANLO ESTA SUPER Y DEJENME REVIEWS. LA HISTORIA CON UN PEQUEÑO CAMBIO EN LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS


Esta es una historia que voy a inventar. Va a tratar del 16 cumpleaños de Harry en casa de sus padres. Ellos van a estar vivos ya que Peter no fue su guardián secreto. Fue Remus Lupin. Voldemort ya no existe ya que con los Potter vivos, siendo ellos los mejores aurores del mundo y con ayuda de la orden del Fénix Voldemort ya no existe. Ahora que tenemos eso claro pueden leer la historia.

**I  EL CUMPLEAÑO DE HARRY POTTER:**

Suena el timbre de la casa de los Potter.

Harry abre- dijo Lily Potter desde la cocina.

Ya mamá- Harry fue hacia a la puerta y la abrió- Hola padrino- dijo Harry al ver que Sirius era el que había tocado la puerta.

Feliz cumpleaños Harry- dijo Sirius entregándole un pequeño paquete.

Llegas temprano- dijo Harry recibiendo el regalo.

Si, es que tenia hambre- contesto Sirius.

¿Y mi madrina?- pregunto Harry buscándola 

Esta trabajando- contesto- pero me prometió que iba a venir. Dijo que no se perdería que su ahijado cumpliera dieciséis. 

Hola Sirius- dijo James bajando las escaleras y viendo a su amigo allí- llegas temprano.

Llego por la comida- dijo Harry 

¿y Arabella?- pregunto James

Viene después- contesto nuevamente Sirius- Ya Harry abre tu regalo.

Harry se sentó en un sillón y abrió la caja. Era un pequeño ser de unos 30 cm de altura que resplandecía con un tono dorado.

Se llama Wendy, es una ....

Hada- dijo Harry- no creeras que aprendi nada en tus clases.

¿Dónde la conseguiste Sirius?- pregunto Lily entrando al living de la casa.

Arabella la trajo de Bulgaria, es nuestro regalo para ti, espero que te guste Harry por que si no te gusta yo ...

No, me gusta- dijo Harry admirando el hada- me encanta. Gracias.

Bueno ahora. Lily. Tienes algo para comer- dijo Sirius mirando a Lily.

Lily se fue a la cocina y Sirius la siguió implorándole comida. 

Ese Sirius Black nunca cambia- dijo James mirando a Sirius, como recordando viejos tiempos y se dirigió al patio.

Harry se llevo al hada a su habitación y la dejo cerca de Hedwing.

Hedwing ella es Wendy, porta te bien- y volvió a salir de su habitación.

Cuando bajo se sentó en el sillón a esperar al resto de los invitados.  Se sentó a esperar a sus amigos. Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. También vendrían Fred y George Weasley y Ginny Weasley.

!!!!!Ding¡¡¡¡, de la chimenea salieron varios pelirrojos. El primero era Ron Weasley. Después salió Fred y George y finalmente Ginny. Todos estaban vestidos con túnicas ya que así se celebraban los cumpleaños de magos.

Hola Harry- dijo Ron viendo a Harry- feliz cumpleaños y le entrego un paquete.

Hola Harry, compadre- dijo Fred( o habrá sido George)- toma este regalo es de Fred y mío Espero que te guste.

Gracias George- contesto Harry recibiendo el regalo.

Toma Harry- dijo Ginny. Ella y Harry eran novios desde el año pasado - Feliz cumpleaños- dijo dándole un beso.

Gracias Ginny.

Lily Potter entro a la sala  y vio a los Weasley.

Hola.

Hola profesora- contestaron todos.

No me digan profesora. Díganme Lily ya que no estamos en el colegio.

Lily Potter era la profesora de pociones de Hogwart. 

Que bueno que llegaron- dijo Lily- pasen al patio 

Si. 

Todos pasaron al patio. Estaba súper decorado. Había una mesa con cocavíes donde Sirius ya estaba comiendo.

Sirius Black.- grito Lily- te dije que eso era para después.

Pero tenia hambre ahora.- dijo Sirius.

Vamos Harry, abre mi regalo- dijo Ron.

Bueno dijo Harry sentándose en el pasto. Los demás lo siguieron.

Tomo el paquete que Ron le dio. Lo abrió y saco un pequeño libro.

Es un diario mágico. No se como funciona, pero la vendedora dijo que el que escribiría en el sabría como.

Gracia Ron 

Ahora el de nosotros joven Potter.

Harry abrió el paquete. Y saco un viejo pergamino en blanco. Sirius se había acercado al grupo en ese momento. Se sentó al lado de Harry y tomo el pergamino.

¡¡¡¡James!!!!- grito Sirius- James salió corriendo de la casa buscando a Sirius.

¿Que quieres hombre?- pregunto James parándose al lado de Sirius.

Que mires esto- dijo Sirius pasándole el pergamino.

¿De donde sacaron esto?- dijo James mirando al grupo.

Es nuestro regalo para Harry- respondió Fred. ¿sabe usted lo que es?

¿si se lo que es?- dijo James riendo- Ja ja ja ja ja , pensé que había desaparecido para siempre. Se lo hubiera dado a Harry si lo tuviera. 

¿Entonces sabe lo que es?- dijo George.

Claro que sabemos lo que es- dijo Sirius- nosotros lo creamos.

Fred y George quedaron atontados.

¿Qué es papá?- pregunto Harry, Ron y Ginny tampoco entendían nada.

Esto es un mapa de Hogwart- contesto orgulloso James Potter.- con todos sus pasillos secretos, como ir a Hogsmade etc.

Wow. Es genial gracias- dijo Harry 

De nada- contestaron los gemelos.

Harry, no se lo muestres a tu madre- dijo James 

Si, a ella no le gustaba este mapita así que no se lo muestres- termino Sirius.

Ahora abre el mío- dijo Ginny.

Harry abrió el pequeño paquete, era una cadena.

Gracia Ginny.

De nada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos.

Harry- grito su madre de adentro- llego Hermione.

Hermione salió al patio.

Hola Harry- dijo la niña- feliz cumpleaños- le entrego un paquete

Harry lo abrió, era un libro que se llamaba. Los mejores buscadores de la historia.

Es un libro que se va actualizándose solo- explico Hermione- sale tu padre y sales tu también.

Gracia Hermione.

Bueno- dio Sirius- ya estamos todos. Hola Hermione.

Hola profesor Black.- contesto la chica.

No me digas profesor, dime Sirius- dijo Sirius.

Tengo hambre. ¿quién falta aun?

Falta Remus y Arabella- dijo James.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en una silla conversando. James y Lily los miraron.

Tu hijo creció James- dijo Lily que estaba abrazada de su esposo.

Lamentablemente-contesto- creo que creció muy rápido, si ya tiene novia.

Si- contesto la madre- tienen la misma edad que teníamos nosotros.

En ese momento llego Arabella, se acerco donde sus amigos.

¿y Harry?- pregunto al no verlo.

Esta con su novia- contesto su madre.

Si, ¿quién es que, el chico no me había contado nada?- replico Arabella 

Ginny Weasley- respondió James

¿Es hija de Arthur Weasley?- pregunto Arabella

Si

A ¿y donde esta mi esposo?- dijo Arabella refiriéndose a Sirius 

Sabes tu que Sirius llego con dos horas de adelanto- dijo James.

¿Verdad?- dijo Arabella.

Si- dijo Lily- allí anda.

Sirius vio que Arabella había llegado.

Hola cariño- dijo Sirius dándole un beso.

Hola- contesto 

¿Quién falta que llegue?

Remus- contesto James 

El no va a venir- dijo Arabella- me lo encontré en el camino, estaba un poco ocupado, pero le mando el regalo a Harry

Harry se acerco en ese momento para saludar a su madrina.

Hola madrina- dijo Harry 

Hola cariño- dijo Arabella- toma este regalo es de Remus. El no podrá venir.

Gracias- contesto Harry- y se fue donde sus amigos.

Harry- dijo Hermione- ¿dónde estabas?

Con Ginny- contesto como si fuerte lo mas obvio del mundo.

Portate bien con mi hermanita- dijo Ron.

Y tu portate bien con mi amiga- dijo Harry refiriéndose a Hermione. Ya que Ron y Hermione eran novios desde hace 3 meses.

Chicos- dijo Ron- ¿por qué no van a pasar el resto del verano en mi casa? Hace dos años que no van. Ya que el año pasado nos quedamos aquí y el ante pasado en casa de Hermione. Por favor. Mi mamá estaría contenta.

Por mi no hay problema- dijo Harry.

Y por mi tampoco- respondió Hermione.

El cumpleaños paso rápido y ya era hora de que se fueran todos. Primero se fueron los Weasley y después Hermione. Solo quedaron Sirius y Arabella.

Harry estaba sentado mirando su hada. Mientras que los "grandes" conversaban.

Sinceramente esta fue su mejor fiesta de cumpleaños.


End file.
